


Twisted Signals

by Slaycinder



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, F/M, Humor, I didn't sin this time, M/M, Making Out, One-Shot, Peachshipping, Prideshipping, implied sex, just a tasteful dash of sin, kaiba's not homophobic just jealous, maybe a little, much - Freeform, no need to forgive me Takahashi-sensei, roommate au, slay wrote something other than smut for once, someone's got a big gay crush guess who, there was a little sinning, yugi and anzu are just kinda there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder
Summary: Headline: "Straight guy worries he's being homophobic to gay roommate, realizes he's fallen in love with him"Small Prideshipping AU based on a frankly adorable reddit thread.





	Twisted Signals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTransversalArtisan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/gifts).



> For TTA, my muse and partner in crime~<3

[Read the Reddit thread here](https://www.gaystarnews.com/article/straight-guy-worries-hes-homophobic-gay-roommate-ends-falling-love/#gs.ipjavZQ)

* * *

“I am  _ not  _ homophobic!”

“No? Then what would  _ you  _ call it?”

Kaiba crosses his arms and frowns at the countertop, having been cornered in the kitchenette by a livid roommate.

Atem is practically ablaze before him, arms rigid at his sides and dark eyes burning with vengeful fire. He’s still dressed to go out: a loose burgundy shirt and rope chain necklace that teases his collarbone with gold; distressed black jeans slipped snugly over narrow thighs; gilded kohl kajal that brings out the earthen red in his eyes. In his fit, he’s shaken several strands of hair from the tie behind his head—thick and black, with bleached blond streaks, all trembling around his double-pierced ears as he moves. Kaiba gets distracted by the way they frame his face, and forgets to respond.

“ _ Well?” _

Kaiba blinks and looks away again, feeling his cheeks burn. 

“I’m  _ sorry,  _ okay?”

“...You’re sorry.” Atem props a fist on his hip and gestures angrily. “You scare off the first date I’ve had in  _ weeks _ by being a complete and total  _ ass,  _ and that’s  _ all  _ you have to say?”

“Atem—”

A harsh wave of the hand. “ _ No.  _ Shut up. I don’t want to hear it.” He whirls away and starts pacing along the counter, brow furrowed. “I get it: You’re a stubborn and entitled  _ jerk  _ who says and does whatever the  _ hell  _ he wants. You’ve made that  _ very  _ clear in the brief time I’ve known you.” He looks up, beautiful face contorted into an acidic glare. “But that was rude  _ even for you,  _ Kaiba!”

Kaiba swallows hard on a pang in his chest. “Atem, I wasn’t trying to ruin your date.”

_ “No?  _ Are you sure?” Atem circles back and jabs him in the chest, standing close and boring holes in his soul; but all Kaiba notices is the cologne he’s chosen to wear—cinnamon and sharp musk, clinging to his dark skin like an intoxicating aura. “Because there was  _ zero reason  _ for you two to interact. I answered the door, left him for  _ one minute  _ to go grab my phone, and when I came back, you were tearing him a new one!”

“I—”

“You  _ weren’t even out here _ . You were holed up in your room, like you almost always are.” Bright, furious eyes flash up at him. “Did you go out of your way just to screw me over?”

Kaiba winces at Atem’s phrasing. “Of course not! Why would I ever want to screw you?” He blanches. “ _ Over!  _ Why would I want to screw you  _ over?” _

His flub goes largely unnoticed.

“Oh, who knows with you?” Atem pinches his brow. “I don’t know why I’m surprised. You’ve  _ never  _ been able to behave around my dates.”

...Okay, Kaiba can’t really deny that. It’s true that he made some very caustic comments to the man at the door tonight--and that he’s done it before. It’s also true that, on the occasion or two when he’s walked in on Atem making out with one of his...friends, Kaiba  _ has _ made the conscious decision to interrupt them by making noise in the kitchen, or knocking something over as loudly as possible. He wanted to believe that the sick and shattered feeling it gave him was merely disgust. 

“It could have been anyone,” he tries. “How do you know I’m not just grossed out by people sucking face in front of me?”

Atem is tiny. A head shorter than Kaiba and easily half his weight; but when he lunges forward, it’s enough to scare Kaiba’s heart into his throat. 

A tight fist balls up in his shirt and hauls him down to Atem’s eye-level. 

“Bull.  _ Shit,”  _ Atem hisses. “Yugi brings Anzu around  _ all the time,  _ and you never bat an eye.” 

Kaiba’s cheeks start burning again. Burning from the accusations, from the dangerous sear in Atem’s large eyes, from the mere proximity of their faces--noses a hair’s breadth apart. 

He scrambles to defend himself as a nagging thought rises--not for the first time--from the back of his mind. A thought that didn’t occur to him until he confided in his brother, until he explained how  _ infuriating  _ it is to watch Atem flirting and fooling around with guys, how... _ uncomfortable _ it makes him, knowing that Atem isn’t always alone on the other side of the wall. He’s genuinely never cared about anyone’s preferences before, and he couldn’t fathom why Atem was different. ...But then Mokuba used the word  _ jealous,  _ and Kaiba’s perspective on the whole situation changed.

He doubted it at first. Denied it with every bone in his body, but...prolonged exposure to Atem, with his expressive eyes, wry lips, luxurious voice and shapely arms, was wearing him down. ...And after the incident tonight, he was ready to believe that Mokuba was onto something.

“Maybe that’s because they have the decency to do it in _private,”_ he says desperately, “unlike _some people.”_

He’s ready for Atem’s hostile stare to intensify, but instead, the man leans back a bit and  _ grins.  _ A slow, predatory grin that easily reaches his eyes, planting something hot and distracting in Kaiba’s gut. 

Atem bats his eyelashes and practically purrs, “I think we both know that’s not always true. It’s so easy to get  _ carried away  _ with someone you’re attracted to~.”

The heat in Kaiba’s stomach is starting to roil and sink deeper, down to a very dangerous place. He wants to break this whole conversation off and retreat, but the fingers in his shirt are steadfast, and the warm, heady scent of Atem’s skin is officially filling his lungs.

“And since the  _ straight  _ couple doesn’t seem to bother you at all, I can only assume--”

“I don’t have a problem with gay people!” Kaiba snaps. 

The grip on his shirt turns into a hard shove, and all the playfulness evaporates from Atem’s face. “Then  _ what the hell is your problem?”  _

He’s shouting. Exasperated, furious,  _ brilliant.  _ Like a star going supernova. A blast that shakes and shapes the very heavens, a devastating explosion--and easily the most stunning thing Kaiba’s ever seen.

“I don’t know.” 

Another shove. 

“ _ You don’t know?  _ How the hell can you not know?”

Kaiba opens his mouth, but is cut off with yet another shove, the lip of the counter digging into his ass. 

“Let me guess,” Atem seethes, “you’re so far up your own asshole, you can’t even be honest with yourself. Is that it?”

A shameful flush intensifies the heat in Kaiba’s cheeks, spreading to the tips of his ears. “I’m--”

“Or are you seriously lying about being a hateful bigot just to save face?” Atem’s rage takes on a different shade--spilling over into hurt, a pain that tightens the corners of his eyes. “Don’t insult me.”

“Atem--”

“You know, I used to think we could be...good friends.” The confession comes in a soft voice, dark eyes roaming away from Kaiba’s face. “Yes, we got in each other’s hair a lot in the beginning, but as I got to know you, I hoped….” A sigh. Pulling away. Closing off. Even the anger was guttering out, a flame losing oxygen. “Never mind. It doesn’t matter. ...I’m going to bed.”

“Atem, wait.”

Kaiba grabs his shoulder and is surprised when Atem doesn’t immediately recoil. Instead, he meets Kaiba’s eyes expectantly, looking exhausted.

“...What, Kaiba?”

And Kaiba’s not sure how to respond. He didn’t expect Atem to tolerate him a second longer.

“I….” He scans Atem’s face, waiting for the words to come.

But they never do.

So Kaiba does the next best thing:

He acts.

Curls his hands around Atem’s face, guides him upward and bends down to meet him. Misses slightly, pressing his lips to the corner of Atem’s mouth—then realigns, kissing him firm and full.

A sweet sound escapes Atem’s throat and he pulls away, just enough to breathe, “ _ Hah _ ...Kaiba...what…?”

He lets Kaiba kiss him again, and makes more broken attempts at speaking against his lips.

“Are you— _ mm… _ . Is this— _ mm!  _ Ah... _ mmph….” _

Kaiba’s chest swells at the sensation of arms winding over his shoulders, lips not only yielding to his, but warming up and working in slow and steady tandem, humming softly. 

He lowers his hands and pulls Atem’s body close, pulse jumping at the tongue that swipes playfully over his bottom lip.

Kaiba takes that as his cue to break off, breathing just a bit too hard and pulling back to see that Atem’s eyes are closed.

“Kaiba,” he murmurs, eyes cracking open, demure under heavy lashes. “Explain yourself.”

Fingers clench nervously on Atem’s lower back. 

“I don’t care that you like men,” Kaiba manages, keeping his eyes low. “...I care that you like anyone.”

A smirk just shy of his own lips, a hand teasing at his hair.

“Anyone who isn’t  _ you?” _

Kaiba purses his lips, and is on the verge of panicking when the hand in his hair takes firm hold of his head and pulls him back down. The kiss is deeper, more physical. Atem’s body comes to life against his, and when Kaiba’s back starts to sting, he’s so unwilling to stop that he hoists Atem up by the waist and perches him on the counter.

A quiet moan, legs falling open, Atem laughing breathily against his lips.

“This explains a lot.”

“Shut up.”

Another little laugh--the sound chimes through Kaiba’s head, nails tickling the nape of his neck.

“And here I was  _ terrified _ because I thought I was falling for a homophobic straight man.”

Kaiba rears back, thunderstruck. “ _ What?” _

“You heard me~,” Atem needles, bumping their noses together. He gives a broad, genuine smile. “I have the biggest, gayest crush on you, Seto Kaiba.”

This is about when all time stops. Kaiba’s hands are still hooked on Atem’s hips, and Atem’s hands are in his hair, tracing down his cheeks; but Kaiba’s brain seems to be flatlining. 

He pushes through the static in his head. “Why didn’t you say anything? Why….”  _ Why bother with those other men? _

Atem quirks a brow and shakes his head. “I thought you were repulsed by me. I didn’t think you’d want me, so I...tried to find someone else.” He swipes a teasing finger under Kaiba’s chin. “Not that you made it very easy for me.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

Atem tilts his head and ponders, arms draped lazily around Kaiba’s neck. “Hmm…. You could say that my outfit won’t go to waste after all, because you’re taking me out tonight.”

The burning blush is back, and Kaiba barely suppresses an undignified stammer. “Would you...like that?” It’s still a ridiculous and vulnerable question to ask, though. Not that Atem seems to mind.

“Of course. Big gay crush, remember~?” 

Atem gently pushes him away and hops off the counter, sweeping an arm across his front. “Besides, I didn’t get all dressed up  _ not  _ to be wined and dined.”

Kaiba’s already rifling mentally through his wardrobe, piecing together something worthy of a  _ date.  _ “Where do you want to go?”

Atem straightens his shirt. “You come from money, right? Take me somewhere expensive.” He follows Kaiba back to his room and leans against the doorframe. “Then take me dancing.”

“I don’t dance,” Kaiba replies from his closet. 

“We’ll see about that.”

Having gathered an ensemble of blues and cool grays, Kaiba decides that a lightning-fast shower is in order. He takes his armful of clothes and heads for their shared bath, only to be tailed by Atem, right up to bathroom door.

“And by the way,” Atem simpers, tracing a formless shape on Kaiba’s chest. “Before you get any ideas….”

He stretches up to whisper, just beneath Kaiba’s ear:

“I prefer to  _ top.” _

He punctuates with a small lick to Kaiba’s neck before stepping out, and shutting the door with a wink.

-

Yugi can’t remember exactly when he dozed off, but his phone reads 01:30 when the sound of someone struggling with the front door wakes him up. He hears two voices chittering in the hallway.

“Oh, great. Atem brought his date home again.”

Anzu shifts at the other end of the couch, hogging the blankets and lightly kicking his feet. “It’s his dorm too, Yugi,” she mutters sleepily. 

“I know. I’m just not looking forward to Kaiba  _ pouting  _ his way through the weekend.” He excavates the TV remote from under a cushion and shuts off a muted talk show rerun. “You know how jealous he gets.”

“I think it’s cute.” Anzu yawns and stretches, sitting up against the arm of the couch. 

Yugi rubs his eyes and groans. “Yeah, it’s  _ adorable.” _

Anzu giggles just as the door finally opens, letting in a burst of barely-stifled laughter as two people stumble inside. Silhouettes clinging together, backlit by the hallway. They manage to bump the door shut, and Yugi makes a note to lock up properly after them.

“Sounds like someone had a fun night out,” Yugi calls, helping Anzu untangle herself from the blankets.

The shorter shadow ushers the taller one back toward the bedrooms, then turns and waves at them.

“Yugi!  _ Yugi, Yugi, Yugi!  _ Guess what?” 

Anzu covers another giggle with her hand, and Yugi can’t help but smile. Atem’s obviously buzzing on something, but there’s an undeniable joy about him, too.

“What?”

Atem drops his voice to a very loud stage whisper. “ _ We’re gonna have sex!” _

Yugi blinks and blushes hard, Anzu snorting behind her hand.

“Oh, okay,” he says awkwardly. “Well, um...not too loud, okay? I think Kaiba’s trying to work.”

He admittedly hasn’t seen hair nor hide of Kaiba since he got home, but that isn’t unusual. What  _ is  _ unusual is the way Atem busts out laughing at the mention of Kaiba’s name. 

Before Yugi can begin to question him, Atem spins and bolts chaotically through the kitchen and into the hallway—clipping furniture and walls in his excitement.

Anzu shakes her head in amusement and rises to her feet, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. “Come on, Yugi. I’m ready to sleep in a real bed—”

She’s cut off by more “whispering” from the hallway:

“ _ No, no, no. Let’s go to your room. Your bed’s bigger.” _

Atem’s voice. 

“ _ Okay, okay, stop pushing!” _

The second voice strikes Yugi as familiar, but he can’t be sure. He and Anzu pause on their way to his room—located, blessedly, on the opposite side of the suite—and exchange a look. No doubt Anzu’s wondering, too. Were they leaving for the other guy’s place…?

They get their answer when a door shuts and activity seems to cease, and Yugi’s almost too tired to put two and two together.

Almost.

His jaw drops, and he turns to see Anzu in the same state.

“You don’t think—?”

An unmistakable moan startles them both, and as they’re high-tailing it back to Yugi’s room, Anzu can’t hold back a sustained squeal.

“Well, I doubt Kaiba will be doing much  _ pouting  _ this weekend!”

“Anzu,  _ oh my god.” _

 


End file.
